


Moonlight

by filthyvictorian



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyvictorian/pseuds/filthyvictorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys, one hillside, a lot of missed time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

They were lying on a hillside, looking up at the stars. The day had been a full one, not in actions but in words, consisting of him, Kaoru, and Ritsuko piecing together eight years of their life for one another. They shared laughter and tears, moments of silence, and full minutes of chatter. But now, it was just Sen and Kaoru. Ritsuko had left due to a prior commitment, promising she’d see the boys again very soon.

 

Sen turned his head to look at Kaoru, who was gazing quite contentedly at the night sky. Other than his hair, Sen thought, he looked the same as he always did. He was still the same awkward and beautiful rich kid he knew and loved. Wait. Scratch beautiful. Sen looked back to the sky.  
Kaoru sighed and said gently, “It really is great to see you and Ri-chan again.”

 

Sentaro’s head turned once again to face Kaoru, but this time he was met with eyes staring back at him. Moonlight glinted softly off of Kaoru’s glasses and he thought, No, beautiful was right.  
He hadn’t meant to do it. It wasn’t as if he woke up that morning and decided upon kissing his best friend. He blamed it on the moon. The moon was to blame for the way he propped himself up on his elbow and leaned forward. It was the moon’s fault that Kaoru’s lips had parted in surprise, giving Sen the perfect opportunity to plant his own lips upon them. It was a shock for both of them when they realized what was happening, and Sen would’ve pulled back immediately if Kaoru hadn’t returned the kiss, eyes slipping shut and hands moving to the back of Sentaro’s neck to hold him there. Sen shifted so he was hovering above the smaller boy, one arm planted firmly in the grass and the other on the back of Kaoru’s head.

 

The kiss broke naturally, due to a need for air and a clear head from both parties. Sen’s other hand floated down from Kaoru’s head to the grass. The boys stared at each other, breath coming in light pants. Suddenly, Kaoru loudly cleared his throat and hastily sat up, causing the two to knock foreheads; they let out various sounds of pain before Kaoru stuttered out a “sorry.” Determined not to let the mood turn sour, Sen flopped back down onto his back and let out a hearty, “S’alright!” Kaoru looked down at him, smiling after a moment.

"So, have you been head-over-heels for me this whole time? I can’t say I blame you," said Kaoru teasingly. Sen peered up at him with a smirk.

“Hmm, what’s this? You’re Richie? All this time I thought you were a girl, with that hair.” Kaoru laughed and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Kaoru laid back down, a little bit closer to Sen than before. Sen moved in even closer, wrapping an arm around Kaoru’s waist and resting his head on his chest. Kaoru hesitated before putting an arm around Sen. They lay for a while in silence, breathing getting slower and heavier, eyelids slipping shut. They fell asleep, and the last thought on each of their minds was, I guess distance really does make the heart grow fonder.


End file.
